


nicknames

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Atsumu Gets Embarrassed, Barista!Atsumu, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa Is Tired And Just Wants Coffee, Sakusa Teasing Atsumu, Tired Customer!Sakusa, payback's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: "Venti, cinnamon dolce, no whip, and extra shot of espresso for Gwiyoomi."From one of the more isolated booths, Atsumu sees the clad-in-black man stand up with an irritated expression. He holds back a chuckle as 'Gwiyoomi' strides to the counter to claim his order."It's Kiyoomi," the man practically growls.Though Atsumu can supress his laughter, he can't stop the curling of his lips into a teasing smirk as he slides the drink to 'Kiyoomi'."How about something easier then?" he says, "Like...Honey? Love? Babe? "
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 300





	nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)!

Atsumu works flawlessly behind the counter.

He has the orders of their regulars memorized - 'Sugawara' likes a lot of whipped cream in his Strawberry frappe, 'Daichi' likes his Americano tongue-burning hot, this one named 'Tsukishima' always gets custom Butterbeer-like Caramel Creme - the girls love him, he's excellent at talking, and customers have nothing bad to say about him at all. But when it comes to this one customer, he just can't help but be a bit more playful than usual.

"Venti, cinnamon dolce, no whip, and extra shot of espresso for Gwiyoomi."

He lets the name roll of his tongue like a purr.

From one of the more isolated booths, he sees the clad-in-black man stand up with an irritated expression. He holds back a chuckle as 'Gwiyoomi' strides to the counter to claim his order.

"It's Kiyoomi," the man practically growls.

Though Atsumu can supress his laughter, he can't stop the curling of his lips into a teasing smirk as he slides the drink to 'Kiyoomi'.

"How about something easier then?" he says, "Like...Honey? Love? Babe? "

If 'Kiyoomi' was drinking his order, he would've already choked on it. But, instead, he fixed a glare at the barista before stalking away.

Atsumu's chest bubbled with mirth.

[ . ]

The next time Kiyoomi is standing in front of the counter to give his order, Atsumu is already one step ahead.

"Venti, cinnamon dolce, no whip, and extra shot of espresso," the blond drawls, "anything else for you babe? Our glazed donut would be a good match for your drink."

Kiyoomi glowers. "No, and just put Sakusa."

Atsumu's brows shoot up, "So your name is 'Kiyoomi Sakusa' hm?"

Kiyoomi doesn't grace him with a reply and silently hands his payment. The barista pouts, puffs his cheeks, before saying his usual 'please have a seat while we prepare your order' phrase.

The man takes his usual isolated booth in the far corner of the room.

"'Samu," Atsumu pats his twin and co-worker on the shoulder, "d'ya mind if I personally give his order?"

Osamu rolls his eyes, "Do whatever. 's not my problem if Kita gets mad at you."

Atsumu grins - the expression almost feral from the playfil glint in his eyes. Osamu already knows that he'll probably have to clean up after his brother; oh well.

[ . ]

(He never expected him to retaliate.)

"I'll have my usual," Kiyoomi says smoothly, "and what was that you recommended me last time?"

Atsumu hums, "Glazed donut?"

Kiyoomi nods, "Add that, please."

The barista mutters an 'okay' under his breath as he punched the orders, got the payment, and handed his receipt. But the man doesn't move from in front of the counter even after Atsumu tells him to wait a moment for his order.

So he wrinkles his brows.

"Uhh, do you need something else?" he asks awkwardly. Thankfully, the people in line seem not to care about what was happening at all so he's safe from embarrassing himself too bad in public.

"You haven't asked for my name yet," Sakusa reminds him - though the tone of his voice has... playfulness in it? Atsumu doesn't want to assume and he really doesn't want to imagine things - Kiyoomi is an altogether serious person, no way is he going to do anything untoward.

"I already know it," Atsumu says, "It's Sakusa now, right?"

Kiyoomi shakes his head, "Didn't you complain about my name being hard?"

Atsumu gulps - oh no, I think I know where this is going...

"It's fine!" he waves his hands in front of his face, "Customer's always right, you know, haha!"

Kiyoomi pulls a fucking pout.

"But I thought it'd be easier if you just called me 'babe?'"

Atsumu almost coughs. He stops it in time and lets out a nervous laugh as he goes "oh okay!" in the most forced manner and scribbles 'Babe' on Kiyoomi's venti-sized cup.

When the said customer walks away with an air of success around him, the barista finds himself torn between a sob and a scream.

[ . ]

"Venti, cinnamon dolce, no whip, and extra shot of espresso for babe," Atsumu almost chokes on his own saliva as the term of endearment leaves his lips. He looks at the booth where Kiyoomi usually is and fights the urge to march up to him and just give his order.

Then the ~~shittest~~ worst thing happens.

Kiyoomi responds.

"Yes love?"

From the sidelines, Osamu bites back a laugh while Kita looks at the barista with barely concealed amusement. Atsumu goes red from embarrassment as he places the cup of cinnamon dolce on the 'to claim' counter and stutters out:

"Your order's here."

Kiyoomi looks so ~~fucking~~ smug as he stands up to claim his order.

"Thanks babe," he dares to say with a barely-there smirk that only Atsumu takes notice of.

The blond's ears and neck go completely red at this.

"I hate you," he mutters with a huff.

Kiyoomi pulls a look of mild surprise ~~the bastard~~ , "Really? But didn't you give me your number not too long ago?"

Then he frowns.

"Don't tell me you make it a thing to give out your contact information to people you don't like?"

Atsumu is shaking and trembling and his hands are curled into fists on his sides and gods he was so _forking_ embarrassed right now! He parts his lips to retort, but nothing comes out.

The smirk is back on Kiyoomi's lips.

Atsumu swears he'll make this guy pay someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your comments and reviews below!! ❤ I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :>
> 
> Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) where I'm more active in writing twtfics


End file.
